Murder Can Be Hazardous
"Murder Can Be Hazardous" is the last case to take place in the district Uptown Acropolis in the series Criminal Case: Justice Department, it is the sixth case in the series overall. Plot Continuing on from the previous case, The player and the team managed to discover that Cerebrum Laboratories and Park Inc. are conspiring together to control humanitythrough implantable microchips. They also managed to track down wanted killer Fred Kendrick from the previous case, Lt. Kate Wong and the player were assigned to incarcerate Fred, along with Tommy Park and his associates. However, when they arrive in Fred's hiding place, they find him dead in the abandoned barn. Upon collecting Fred's dead body, Lt. Wong and the player go on to arrest Tommy Park, Dr. Damian Mallory and Dr. Julius Ackroyd. Upon being confronted with concrete evidence, Tommy admitted that he coordinated the CorTechs project, but refuses to cooperate further. Dr. Mallory denied recognising Fred and Dr. Ackroyd simply claimed that he was just a pawn under Cerebrum Labs' command. After the autopsy had been performed, Dr. Graham Fraser informs the player and the lieutenant that Fred was killed by cyanide poisoning after being shot by a nano-bullet that is coated with cyanide. Since the killer did not have contact with the victim, the only conclusion that Dr. Fraser can come up with is that the killer studied engineering to be able to construct a weapon that can shoot miniscule projectiles. Fred's medical files were also found by the player, Cecile Benoit was able to deduce that the killer is left-handed through the handwriting. Dr. Fraser informed the detectives about a breakthrough in the case – Fred had a CorTech microchip implanted to his brain, meaning that the killer manipulated Fred into killing Alexander through the microchip. The player and Lt. Wong goes on to investigate the murder, encountering two more suspects in the process – Gwen Salt, Tommy's girlfriend, and Jemima Harper, one of Park Inc.'s engineers. Gwen stated that she met Fred during the convention, she declined to have an interview with him. Jemima was suspected again after she wrote an admiration letter towards Fred for his passion for new age technology. Tommy was confronted by the police about Dr. Fraser's discovery, he stated that Fred was a willing volunteer and was simply participating in the experiment. Dr. Mallory was interrogated again after it was discovered that he was tracking Fred down to 'neutralise' him. New evidence was recovered that incriminate the killer – casings of cyanide capsules that were similar to the one that killed Fred. The orange powder found on the capsule case was revealed to be Vitamin C powder, allowing the player to deduce that the killer takes Vitamin C supplements. As the detectives continue their investigation, Lt. Wong was attacked by a Cerebrum robot, firing a poisonous pellet at her. Lt. Wong was immediately rushed to the hospital, Dr. Fraser claimed that the poison in the pellet was not as fatal as the one that killed Fred, he took charge in developing the antidote. Meanwhile, Chief Fellowes tasked Lt. Eric Wayne to accompany the player to conclude the case. The detectives arrested Jemima Harper as it was revealed that she took part in designing the microchip. Gwen Salt was also arrested when she was caught tampering with evidence to cover up for Tommy. Dr. Ackroyd was also interrogated again after finding out that Fred nearly botched the experiment. Reed was able to analyse the robot's programming, it had an iris-scanning software that can recognise the programmer's eye, determining that the killer has blue eyes. A disposed cotton pad revealed that the killer had a burn mark after tampering with the robot. In the end, the killer was revealed to be Dr. Julius Ackroyd, one of Cerebrum's neurologists. During the confrontation, Dr. Ackroyd revealed that Fred needed to die as he was showing strong resistance against CorTech's programming, deeming his experiment as a failure. Just before Dr. Ackroyd can be arrested, he unleashed an armada of robots that are armed with cyanide capsules and cornered the police. However, Reed managed to disable the robots by overriding its programme. Dr. Ackroyd was sent to court, where he was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Bishop. After submitting solid evidence of Cerebrum Labs and Park Inc.'s criminal conspiracy to Judge Bishop. The team is visited by Alan Wurst, a representative from the most advanced technological company rivalling Park Inc., Nebula Enterprises. Reed informed the player that Nebula is actually owned by none other than his father, Stephen Rothman. Alan was tasked to deprogramme the CorTechs microchips, Reed goes along with the player to retrieve the access codes from Park Inc.'s computer mainframe. With the help of Alan, Reed was able to render the microchips harmless after destroying the programme. Dr. Fraser required the player's assistance in finding the final ingredient for the antidote. After finding container of test tubes in Cerebrum's testing chamber, Dr. Fraser was able to develop the antidote and give it to Lt. Wong. Five days after shutting down Cerebrum Labs, Park Inc. was put under Nebula Enterprises' wing. Lt. Wong thanks the player and Dr. Fraser for saving her life. The team is also visited by Acropolis' Chancellor, Gloria Rothman, to congratulate the player for dealing with the dangerous threat in Acropolitan society. Chancellor Rothman offered the player a position to be Acropolis Justice Defence Force's offical police consultant, which the player gladly accepts. Summary Victim * Fred Kendrick - killed in an abandoned barn. Murder Weapon *'Cerebrum Robot' Killer * Julius Ackroyd Suspects * Tommy Park - Park Inc. CEO * Damian Mallory - Cerebrum Head Scientist * Julius Ackroyd - Cerebrum Researcher * Jemima Harper - Park Inc. Engineer * Gwen Salt - Tommy's Girlfriend Quasi-Suspects * Graham Fraser ' - Medical Examiner * 'Alan Wurst - Nebula Representative * [[Kate Wong |'Kate Wong' ]] - Junior Lieutenant Killer's Profile * The killer studied engineering * The killer is left-handed * The killer takes Vitamin C supplements * The killer has blue eyes * The killer has a burn mark Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 to be added Chapter 2 to be added Chapter 3 to be added Additional Investigation – "To New Beginnings (6/6)" to be added Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Uptown Acropolis